


Domestic Bliss

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Romance, Warstan, Warstan Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 19:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14003436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: A little snapshot into a typical evening at the Watson household.





	Domestic Bliss

“Hello, love.” Mary greeted her husband as he made his way into the lounge, having returned home from work.

 “Hi.” He greeted her, giving her a kiss on the cheek. “Did Rosie get off to Sherlock's okay?”

“Uh huh- no tears, tantrums, or anything." Mary responded. She'd taken their now 5 year old daughter over to Sherlock's for the night, and so she and John were planning a quiet evening in together.

"That's good. How was work?" John asked his wife.

"Great, I scrubbed in today to observe a thoracic surgery."

"Ooh, nice." John nodded.

Mary was training to be a doctor, at St Bart's, and John still worked as a GP at the local surgery.

"What shall we have for dinner?" She asked, frowning. "We haven't much in."

"Hmm, pasta? I think that there's some leftover from when we had tuna and pasta bake the other week."

"Alright." Mary agreed.

"I'll make it, you sit down and relax, you've been on your feet all day." John said.

"Mmm..." His wife nodded. "A patient threw up on me twice, it was not fun. At all, I had to have two showers."

"Ew." John wrinkled his nose in disgust. "So that's why you're in your pyjamas already."

"Uh huh, I picked Rosie up, took her home, got her and myself changed, dropped her off at 221B, came back, showered again just to make sure that I had got all the sick off, and got into my PJs." Mary chuckled.

A while later, the couple were finishing their dinner, when Mary's phone buzzed. "Oh, it's Molly." She said. "Sherlock and Rosie are watching a Winnie The Pooh movie, and she and Mrs H are having a cuppa."

"Have you told her that Rosie needs to be in bed by 8? Else there'll be tears, and she'll probably want to come home." John asked worriedly.

"Molly knows that already, darling. Stop worrying, she'll be fine."

They did the washing up, and then John made them both a hot chocolate.

Mary made her way into lounge, sat down on the sofa, and switched the TV on.

John sat down next to her and handed the hot chocolate. "What are we watching? It's your turn to pick what movie we watch."

"Actually, I was thinking of catching up with Call The Midwife, I missed it on Sunday."

"Alright." John nodded. "Can you pass me my tablet please?"

"You blogging your latest adventure?" She asked with a sad smile.

"Uh huh." He nodded. "I miss you, though. Being with us."

"I know love." Mary replied. "I've got a week off coming up, so I'll be able to chill for a while then, and help you to solve a case."

"Hmm." John nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They settled down together, Mary laid her head on her husband's shoulder, and he smiled, kissing her forehead.

Mary and John were happily ensconced in a bubble of domestic bliss-they'd had their troubles, but they loved each other, and their daughter- nothing else mattered.


End file.
